1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a measurement in an MR spectrometer, and in particular a method for mapping an examination volume in an MR spectrometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance (MR) measurements react sensitively to movements of the patient such as, for example, respiration movements of the abdomen and the thorax (ribcage). These movements lead to blurring and to degradations of the image quality.
An optimal image quality is achieved in MR measurements when the image of the measure is acquired in the isocenter of the basic field magnet, i.e. where the magnetic field is particularly homogeneous.
Modern MR systems are equipped with programmable positioning devices for the patient that allow movements over large anatomical regions in the measurement. These movements ensue step-by-step in discrete intervals or dynamically, meaning that the positioning device moves continuously through the magnet (Move During Scan, MDS). Moreover, measurements can also be implemented isocentrically, meaning that the positioning device automatically moves to the middle of the magnet.
Such MR measurement systems according to the prior art have the disadvantage that the image quality is subjected to physiological fluctuations.